Wedding Plans
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Ginny and Tonks hash out some details of their upcoming wedding...Rated for later chapters. Femslash...
1. What's in a Name?

**_Note from LbN: I was editing one of my other stories when I had this idea. I might make it a multi-chapter, I dunno. If I do, they'll be short like this one..._**

**Wedding Plans (G/NT)**

"…mine."

"_Nym! _Can't we hyphenate?"

"I'll debate you for it," the metamorphmagus smirked.

"I want to be joined with you, but I want to retain some of my independence."

"…And you won't be doing that by being one of the most famous reporters in the Wizarding world?"

"…Fair point, but I _like_ my last name!"

"Because you have a normal first name. Ginny Tonks or Ginny Weasley Tonks sounds ok. Would you want your name to be Nymphadora Andromeda Weasley-Tonks? Or, when we have kids, William Theodore Weasley-Tonks? Or, if it's a girl, little Hermione Andromeda Weasley—"

"Ok! I get it…Fine, we'll use yours."

Tonks walked over and wrapped her fiancé in a hug.

"Thanks," she said, "And I promise I won't be an annoying, controlling spouse…"

Ginny snorted.

"So you say," she grinned, "We still have to pick out flowers…"

"You know what I mean…"

**_LbN: Good? Bad? Ugly? Send me a review, let me know!_**


	2. Love For All Seasons

**_Note from LbN: Ok, I said 7:00 and I'm two hours late. That means I'm making it count and you get two chapters!!! In my defense, I had to help cook dinner...:D Hope you like the chapter; it's short and sweet!_**

**WP**

They were both staring at each other; silently hoping they were thinking the same thing. After a moment, they said, at the same time,

"Winter."

"Summer."

Ginny and Tonks sighed. They really could be polar opposites sometimes.

"We won't be able to have an outdoor wedding," Ginny said.

"If we do it in the summer, it'll be harder to schedule around all of our families…different activities."

"Not if we send the invitations out early enough."

They looked at each other in silence.

* * *

Five rounds of rock-paper-scissors, two coin flips, and a Quidditch shoot out later, the wedding date was set… 

"December 15th it is," Tonks grinned…

**_LbN: Couldn't you see them arguing about it until it was ridiculously obvious who'd won? It'd be cute...:D_**


	3. Color my World

**_Note from LbN: Bonus cookies to anyone who catches my not-so-subtle nod to Texas A&M...:D_**

**WP**

"I like all of them…"

"Me too."

"…We could always have a rainbow themed wedding!" Tonks grinned.

"I'd agree, if these were all rainbow colors," Ginny laughed, "We're kind of all over the map with them, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Tonks agreed, "How about this, we have…ten colors that we came up with. Let's go through and pick out the ones we both like a lot. That should narrow it down a bit."

_**Blue**_:

"I like it."

"Me too."

"See this is easy!"

_**Pink**_:

"I like it."

"It'll clash with my hair…"

"Ok, pink's out. Next."

_**Green**_:

"Eh…"

"I like it."

"What kind of green? Like lime?"

"No, dark green. Every Weasley's favorite color."

"Haha, and you were all in Gryffindor…ok, green's in."

_**Red**_:

"Hair issues again?"

"Shut it Tonks," smirk

_**Purple**_:

"WooHoo!"

"I take it you like it?"

"Purple's my favorite color!"

"I like it too, it stays."

_**Gold**_:

"Gold works."

"We'd be copying Bill and Fluer…"

"Oh, yeah, never mind then…"

_**Orange**_:

"How come you keep putting colors on the list that clash with your hair?!?"

"If we pick the type of orange carefully, it will match my hair," Ginny laughed.

"Orange: in or out?"

"Out…"

_**Teal**_:

"I like it."

"I agree.'

_**Maroon**_:

"Ron'll never forgive you…"

"Right, maroon out."

_**Periwinkle**_:

"Isn't that just another blue?"

"Yeah, that can go in with blue."

"Ok, so we have blue, green, purple, and teal. Let's put teal in with blue, too…Ok, what can we do with this?" Tonks asked

"Well…we're having the wedding on the 15th of December. What if we used blue and silver and made it like…I dunno, a winter theme?"

"…You're brilliant…"

"I try…"

**_LbN: Ginny's so clever sometimes..._**


	4. The Magical Plant Emporium

**WP**

"I can't wait! Everyone says his shop is amazing," Ginny told Tonks as they made their way through the village.

"I know," Tonks smiled, "Let's see, I think it's supposed to be like the Leaky Cauldron, you know, only wizards can see it…"

"But isn't it really big?" Ginny asked, "Can they disguise a larger store like that?"

"Yeah," Tonks said, "It takes a bit more magic, though."

"Ah. Ok, it should be just around the corner here. He said it was at the end of the road—wow!"

Ginny was, at that moment, reminded strongly of the time she had first seen Fred and George's shop. Odd colors and shapes jumped out at her as she walked toward the shop. This time, instead of toys and prank items, there were plants of all shapes, colors, and sizes occupying their vision. Walking into the store was a bit like stepping into some prehistoric world.

They walked around marveling for a minute, and wondering if they'd be able to find their way to the exit when they were finished, before they heard,

"Ginny! Tonks!"

They looked up and saw the owner of The Magical Plant Emporium, Neville Longbottom. The former Gryffindor was walking down the stairs with a potted…something in his hands. That something was currently getting dirt all over his apron with its constant swishing motions.

"Brazilian Sweeping Root," he said, setting the plant down on one of the tables, "I just re-potted it, so it's a little more active than usual. So! You're looking for wedding flowers today?"

"Yep!" Ginny grinned.

"Well, um…let's move to the more well behaved plants then, shall we?" he asked, giving a sharp slap to the branch that had been silently creeping around Tonks's waist. After jumping about a mile, Tonks laughed and followed Ginny and Neville into another section of the store.

This part of the store was significantly less sinister looking than the other, even though it was dimly lit. Ginny had a feeling this was for the effect, as many of the plants were glowing softly.

"You said your colors are blue and silver, right?" Neville checked a piece of parchment from his apron.

"That's right," Tonks smiled as she looked at some of the glowing plants.

"Well, then, how about we go to the white flowers? If you find some you like, we can frost them."

They walked over to the largest collection of white flowers either of the girls had ever seen. As they walked through the aisles, they found lots of foreign plants, some magical plants, domestic magical plants, and everything else you could think of; all in white.

"You know," Ginny said while watching one of the plants twirl on its step, "Maybe we should just go with something simple?"

"Good idea," Tonks said, having just quickly withdrawn her hand from a flower that was now smiling at her…

They walked over to some of the stationary plants; Neville followed closely, making sure none of the plants from the other room had disguised themselves…

"Should we get more than one type?" Tonks asked as they looked.

"Maybe two..." Ginny said, "What do you think Neville?"

"Well, it does add variety," he said, "Especially if you're using them as center pieces…"

"How about the roses?" Ginny asked Tonks.

"Those are good," Tonks agreed, "And maybe…the orchids?"

"I think they'd look good together," Ginny smiled.

"Ok, roses and orchids it is!" Tonks grinned at Neville.

Neville summoned a vase from one of the shelves, then the flowers out of their bunches. He put then all in the vase and said, raising his wand,

"_Glisian_!"

What looked like blue dust shot out of his wand and covered the flowers. After a moment, the excess dust receded from the air, and the flowers were left with a faint blue and silver shimmer. Tonks and Ginny both gasped.

"Neville, they're gorgeous," Tonks said excitedly.

"Thank you," Neville said with pride, "That's what they look like when they're frosted. Since you're having a winter theme, I can make it snow just above them as well."

"Really?" Ginny asked curiously.

"_Praecipitus_!"

Snow began to fall in a cone shape around the flowers. It didn't touch them or the table however, dissolving before it got close. Tonks and Ginny looked at one another for a moment.

"We'll take them," Ginny said happily.

"Wonderful!" Neville said, before waving his wand and making some of the other flowers disappear.

"They'll go to the workshop, so we'll know who they're on hold for."

"Thanks a lot Neville!" Tonks said.

They made their way, with Neville's help, to the front of the store, paid and left. As they were walking back along the road, Ginny giggled.

"What?" Tonks smiled.

"Our wedding's gonna rock…"


	5. Have a cake, and eat it too

**WP**

"It feels weird; going to see him after all these years…"

"At least you're not related to him…"

"Well, I can't think of a better family reunion," Ginny grinned, "What says "family bonding" more than buying a wedding cake from him?"

Tonks laughed as she and Ginny made their way into the store. Hundreds of cakes came into view as they moved into the store. They weren't displaying overt signs of magic, but some of them couldn't have been made without it…For instance, as they descended the stairs, Ginny looked to her left and saw a large cake castle. And it wasn't just any castle, this cake was unmistakably Hogwarts. Tonks was currently inspecting a revolving cake hat, while Ginny was looking at a cake bouquet of flowers.

"Ok, he's really good," Tonks said, turning to Ginny.

"Why thank you, cousin!"

Ginny and Tonks turned and saw Draco Malfoy leading a cake to a table with his wand.

"Hi Draco," Tonks said.

"Welcome to the Bewitched Bakery," he said with flourish.

Both girls grinned. He rolled his eyes,

"Your mum named it," he told Tonks, "Not me…Now, would you like a tour?"

They set off around the store, with Draco leading the way and pointing out different styles of wedding cakes. Every now and again, Tonks would get distracted and wander off. On one of these occasions, the other two didn't notice until they had rounded another corner…

"Tonks?" Ginny said.

"I'm over here!"

"Over where?"

"Ummm, I don't know exactly," the metamorphmagus said, "The cakes are green and purple and in the shape of…beavers?"

"How'd she get over there?" Draco asked Ginny, "Stay there, we'll come to you! Just don't touch—"

"Oops!" they heard, "It's ok! I fixed it!"

Draco and Ginny laughed and began to make their way over to whatever section of the store Tonks had gotten lost in…

"Say Draco?" Ginny asked, "How'd you get into this?" she indicated the cakes.

"Well," he chuckled, "After, as you probably know, I was in hiding the year up until Voldemort's downfall. When Potter defeated him, my parents…evaded Azkaban…again. I wanted no connection with them. So I requested to finish my year at Hogwarts, and then come back here, where I had been hiding. Now that I could go out, it wasn't that bad of a place to live. Anyway, after I came back here, I lost contact with everyone but Neville, McGonagall, and Aunt Andromeda. I was at her house one night and made a cake for them. She suggested I go into business. She also insisted that she get to name the store," he smirked.

They rounded the corner and found Tonks, who had restored the cake and was looking quite proud of herself. Ginny giggled, because in her haste to fix the cake, Tonks had forgotten to clean herself off. She was a mass of purple and green frosting. Draco was doubled over laughing while Ginny cleaned Tonks off with her wand.

"Ok," Tonks said after she was spotless again, "How about we make this a bit easier; you know, to avoid any other…accidents."

She pulled out a piece of parchment. It had a picture of their flowers on it.

"Those are some of Neville's aren't they?" Draco asked, "The man's a genius…"

"Can you make a cake out to match these colors?"

"Course I can! Any particular design you want?"

"Just the three tiers," Ginny said, "Nothing fancy."

"Oh, I can make three tiers fancy," Draco grinned.

He took the picture from them and promised to owl them when the cake was ready. Tonks and Ginny walked out of the store.

"You know," Tonks said, "I think you're right."

"About what?"

"Our wedding is going to rock…"


	6. Here come the brides?

**_Note from LbN: I thought they needed a serious chapter. Tonks's friends' question? I have a friend that's constantly having that conversation with people. Not in the wedding context, but it still annoys the crap out of her..._**

**WP**

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"…never mind…"

"What's up?" Ginny asked, holding her fiancé to her.

Tonks looked down at her. Ginny watched as Tonks's hair flew through a cornucopia of different colors. She leaned over her with a look of concern as she ran her fingers through Tonks's red-blue-purple-orange hair.

"You know how…well, I mean, we haven't decided on who's gonna be in the wedding…"

"Yeah…" Ginny said, confused, "Nym, what's wrong?"

Tonks sighed before answering,

"I know I'm being stupid—"

"Your hair hasn't gone through colors this fast since we battled Voldemort. It can't be that stupid."

"I went to lunch with some friends today," Tonks began, "I was telling them about the wedding and…er…they wanted to know…"

"Yeah?"

"They wanted to know if I was the groom or the bride," Tonks said, "I know it shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. I mean, doesn't it defeat the purpose if one of us is a guy?"

"Kind of," Ginny giggled, "I think they wanted to know who wears the pants, so to speak. Is that what's bothering you?"

Tonks's hair went rainbow before she said,

"You don't want me to wear a tux, do you?"

"No!" Ginny laughed.

"And…since we haven't really picked the wedding party yet, I was thinking maybe we could have guys and girls in both our parties?"

"I like it," Ginny grinned, "Very progressive…"

"I call Fred and George," Tonks smiled, "And Victoire."

"Fine. Hermione and Harry."

"Who's gonna throw flowers for you?"

"I dunno, Rose maybe?"

"You're gonna have everyone in Ron's family but him in the wedding?" Tonks smiled.

"True. He can be on my side," Ginny yawned, "but that means you need one more person."

"Padma."

"Patil? As in George's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's our friend, she'll keep the twins in line, and her hair doesn't clash with our color scheme…" Tonks grinned.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her future wife.

"Promises, promises," Tonks mumbled.

**_LbN: You gotta be a little insecure before your wedding, right? _**


	7. Dress Up

**WP**

"Come on Vicky; we need to hurry."

"Auntie Tonks, my name is _Victoire_! Not Vicky."

Tonks just laughed and picked the small blonde up. Carrying her would be easier and faster.

"Auntie Tonks?"

"Yes, Victoire?"

"Are you really gonna marry Aunt Ginny?"

"Yes I am. Do you approve?" Tonks grinned at the girl.

"Uh-huh! I get to be a flower girl!"

Tonks smiled and set the girl down when they came to the shop. Opening the door, Tonks grabbed Victoire by the hand and led her into Twilfitt and Tatting's. Normally, Tonks wouldn't be caught dead in this store, it being notorious for having shady service if you couldn't prove pureblood status; but they were the best for custom made robes. They hadn't been able to find what they wanted anywhere else, so Ginny had, reluctantly, agreed to look here. She had brought Rose here the day before to get fitted. Ginny and Tonks had decided to come separately so that they could pick their own robes at the same time as their nieces' fittings.

Tonks gave the store a once over, barely registering Victoire's awestruck "oooh"s. She suddenly wished Fleur had been able to come today; she was a bit overwhelmed. Never having been a girl that played dress up, she was at a loss on how to go about this.

"May I help you?" a tall man said, coming from behind a mannequin. The question was said in the tone that let Tonks know that she was supposed to say, "no, wrong shop," and exit with haste.

"Yes," she said pleasantly, "Nymphadora Tonks. My fiancé was here yesterday. We need one more fitting for a flower girl dress; and I need to pick my robes."

"Yes, of course," the man smiled, still a bit cold, "Was your fiancé Mr. Breslin? Or Mr. Camden? Forgive me, it was a busy day."

"Ginny Weasley," Tonks smiled, "she was here with Rose Weasley."

The man looked up from his scheduling book. His face displayed shock, but nothing else. That was a relief…

"Ahh, yes," he said, recovering himself, "My name is Galen. Ms. Weasley did mention…yes, right this way."

He led them over to one of the mirrors on the side of the store. It had a clothes rack next to it that said "Weasley-Tonks". He pulled a small dress bag from it and unzipped it. Bending down to face Victoire, he asked,

"Do you like this one?" he showed her a silver dress with white flowers around it, "You can have it with white or blue flowers."

"Which did Rose pick?" Victoire asked.

Galen stood back up and unzipped another bag of the same size.

"Blue," he said.

"I'll take that one too!"

The shop keeper pointed his wand at the currently white flowers and they turned a navy blue. Victoire clapped her hands and hugged Tonks's knees. Galen called a lady over to them.

"This is Demitria," he told Tonks, "She'll help Miss Victoire try on the dress and make the necessary adjustments. Meanwhile we can look around and see if you like anything."

Victoire jumped up on the measuring stand and a tape measure appeared from nowhere to take her measurements. Tonks followed Galen a little ways away to a rack of dress robes. Her choice didn't take long to make. On the first rack she found silver corset dress robes, inlayed with a blue design. She took it from the rack and went to check on Victoire.

The girl was smiling brightly and twirling in front of the mirror when Tonks walked over. Demitria swapped Victoire's dress for her normal clothes and the blonde pouted a bit. To ensure that a tantrum was not throw (the kid was part Veela, after all) Tonks morphed into the duck bill, and then the pig snout. Victoire laughed and jumped off of the measurement stand.

"Now it's your turn, Auntie Tonks!" she clapped.

"Can't you just take my measurements and change the dress to match?" she asked Demitria.

"The spell works better if the dress is on you when I change it," the older woman said.

Tonks sighed and hopped onto the measuring stand. She hated trying on clothes. Victoire's attention span was probably better than hers when it came to this. She listened to the five year old babble as the tape measure took every measurement possible. Finally, Demitria vanished the tape measure and switched her clothes for the dress robes.

"Ooooooh!" Victoire said, "You look so pretty!"

Tonks looked morphed her hair blue, then silver. Finally, she decided to go with Ginny's favorite, and morphed her hair black.

"Aunt Ginny's gonna love that one," Victoire smiled…

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Shoot me a review!_**


	8. Pictures and Roses

**_Note from LbN: I always use movie!Tonks and she speaks Spanish. Go to YouTube and search for "Entrevista con Nat Tena". That's also the hairstyle I was thinking of in this chapter..._**

**WP**

She was having a bad week. Besides Tonks being gone on a mission, Ginny had been working nonstop on a project that had just been scrapped.

Aggravation didn't quite cover what Ginny was feeling right now. Her boss had just spent the past half hour berating her for her story on the new Wizarding news show on the WWN. Apparently, he didn't think their readers would appreciate the criticism against the popular talk show. She had merely stated that, while some listeners would find the conservative debate show refreshing, it would sound to others like some two year olds arguing. She had listened to the show twice a week for three weeks to get a good feel of its…mode of operation. It had a habit of taking anyone famous in the Wizarding world, and making it their business to cut the star down to size; starting with Harry. Her boss seemed to think that that was what had drawn her ire, but the fact was, she hated the show anyway. The hosts were arrogant; they bragged about being "above the media" when they were a part of the media. They cut down celebrities saying that they all had inflated egos and no one cared about them; failing to note that without these celebrities, they wouldn't have a show.

She had said as much in her half-page article. Her boss had torn it up in front of her and assigned her to restaurant reviews for the next two months… As she walked back to her office, she received many looks of sympathy from her coworkers. Their boss was not a discreet man. Beyond having an aversion to closing his door when he was screaming at someone, he cursed and his voice sounded like it was magically amplified. Since she was already in trouble, going down to the photo department to see a friend wouldn't hurt…

"Hey Colin!"

"Hey Ginny," the blonde said, "Heard McCoy gave you a hard time just now."

"I swear, gossip travels faster than memos in this office."

Colin smiled and held up a picture he had just received. It was of a wedding he had done a few weeks before.

"I thought you might want to see some shots," he grinned, "Just so you can tell me how you want your pictures."

"Colin," Ginny grinned, "You're a genius. I'm giving you free reign of our picture taking, so long as you get the joining. And the cake," she added in afterthought.

He laughed and put the pictures back in the file. Ginny ruffled his hair and walked back to the elevator. When she got to her floor, her boss was standing there, giving her a very dirty look.

"Where were you, Weasley?"

"I went down to see Colin," she said, "He was working on the other story with me, and I figured I'd tell him that we didn't need the pictures developed."

McCoy gave her a skeptical look, but dropped it.

"You had a delivery," he said with a scowl.

Confused, Ginny made her way back to her office. When she got there, she spied at least two dozen roses in a vase on her desk. With a gasp, she went over and opened the note:

_Mi amor,_

_I miss you. I'll be home in two days. Can't wait to see you!_

_Te amo,_

_Nym_

Ginny smiled at the greeting. One of the things her fiancé had been required to do in Auror training was to learn another language. She liked throwing it in conversations whenever she could. She suddenly missed her metamorphmagus a whole lot more. With a sigh, she pictured the last time she had seen her. She had been wearing dark blue jeans with her Weird Sisters t-shirt. Her hair had been short and brown. She had to be inconspicuous on the way there as well as during the mission. Tonks had tried to soothe Ginny's nerves by telling her that it was just a recon mission, but Ginny had been, and still was, really worried.

She sighed, and put the roses next to the parchment tray on her desk. Smiling, she thought of the gift war she and Tonks would inevitably get into when she got back. They had done it before, where one would send the other roses, and the other would retaliate with chocolates, and so on. It was cliché, yes, but they liked spoiling each other.

Ginny sat down and looked in the Daily Prophet for a new restaurant to write on. She couldn't wait for Tonks to get home…

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Shoot me a review!_**


	9. Not So Smooth Sailing

**_Note from LbN: Hey guys, hope you like the chapter!_**

**WP**

Tonks flung herself out of the way of the spell, rolled, and stood up quickly; ready to block the next one. She rolled her eyes as about five spells were fired at her. Every one of them missed her. The wizard she was dueling sent another spell her way. It missed her, but ricocheted off one of the walls into a support beam in the room. The ground rumbled. Debris fell from the ceiling and Tonks's world went black…

**WP**

Eyes opened slowly. She tried to sit up, but a hand held her down. From a long way off, she heard a male voice say,

"Not yet, your skull's taken a good knock."

Tonks blinked a few times, and Harry Potter came into focus.

"What the fu—" she started.

"Reimens threw a stunning spell your way, missed, and made part of the roof come down. On your head," Harry explained, "He got dressed down by Kingsley a while back."

Tonks tried to sit up again, and little stars flashed in front of her eyes. This was the last time she volunteered for the field training. At least for beginners…

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"'bout an hour," Harry said, "Ginny's on her way; she'll meet us there."

"Where?"

"St. Mungo's," Harry grimaced.

"Why do I have to go there?" Tonks whinged.

"Because the idiot dropped a block of cement on your head," Kingsley said from the front seat of the Ministry car, "We have to make sure you're ok."

Tonks thought it funny that, even when he was pissed, Kingsley's voice was very comforting…

After a few minutes, they pulled into an abandoned parking lot. Kingsley tapped the steering wheel three times, and the car began to sink slowly into the underground tunnel to the Wizards' hospital. Kingsley pulled up to the front of the drive and two Medi-Wizards magicked Tonks onto a stretcher. The last thing she heard, before she passed out, was a familiar female voice saying,

"What the hell happened?"

**WP**

Tonks woke up an hour later, feeling indescribably better. Sure, she still had a killer headache, the likes of which she never wanted to repeat; but the sickening, blinding pain was gone. She heard voices outside of her room. Both sounded angry…

"I'm her fiancé, damn it!" Ginny argued, "Let me in!"

"Sure," Tonks figured it was one of the Healers chuckling this, "A pair of pretty witches like yourselves are marrying each other? I think not…"

Tonks detested this statement more and more every time she heard it. Apparently, so did Ginny…

"I'm telling you, you let me in to see her or you will not procreate!"

Deciding that, since the Healer's manhood was at stake, she should intervene; Tonks reached over and pressed the call button with her wand. He entered immediately, closing the door in Ginny's face.

"Ah you're awa—"

"Let her in," Tonks smiled pleasantly, "She has a really short temper when she's stressed…"

The Healer's smile faltered a little.

"She said she's your fiancé," he said.

"She's telling the truth," Tonks waved her left hand, showing off her ring.

The Healer rolled his eyes, mumbled something about "morals today", and let Ginny in. She passed him without another word and ran to Tonks's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her face a mask of concern.

"Better than before," Tonks said, "Still a little lousy."

Ginny kissed her forehead and said,

"Kingsley said you could take some days off to get better. You know, since you got hurt on the job."

"Wonderful," Tonks whispered, rubbing her head, "Now let's just hope I'm not stuck here. We could use that time to make some more wedding arrangements."

"No way," Ginny said sternly, "You are going to take it easy. No stress, which means no wedding plans. I get to take care of you this week," she said with a grin.

"I really hope you mean that in every sense of the word…" Tonks grinned.

Ginny mastered the urge to whack her future wife on the arm, but indulged in an eye roll.

"God, you have a one-track mind…"

**_LbN: I happen to like Tonks's one track mind, don't you :)? Shoot me a review!!!_**


	10. A Change

**_Note from LbN: Hey guys! This chapter's going to be a bit of a departure from the actual story line; mostly because I'm writing the actual wedding right now and needed filler...Hope you like it!!!_**

**WP**

Tonks was enjoying her day off with Ginny. She stopped as she walked into the living room of their flat, and looked at the case that held her credits from work.

There were three levels of Aurors. Novices were the ones in training, Silvers were out of training, but hadn't earned enough credits to advance to Captain status. Tonks was still a Silver. Harry liked to tease her about this, because he had entered the program as a Captain; it came with killing Voldemort…

Tonks leaned her forehead against the glass. The credits the Aurors earned looked like Muggle medals. Tonks's large assortment included some pretty damn impressive ones. Her favorite was the silver and purple cross. She had gotten it during a mission where she had managed to capture, rather than kill, at extremely bad odds. She only needed three more to be made a Captain. She was currently suffering from a bit of envy. Captains were mission leaders, which meant that they got to choose which assignments their group would take. Silvers just had to comply. This wouldn't be a problem for Tonks, except that the Captain in her group, a man named Petrie, didn't really care that she was getting married in two weeks. He had chosen a mission that would have them leaving the next day, and wouldn't be back until four days before the wedding. Tonks hated the bastard…

"Can't be that long until you get promoted," Ginny said, coming up and wrapping her arms around Tonks's waist.

"No," Tonks sighed, "but unless it happens in the next twelve hours, which it won't, I still have to leave tomorrow."

"It's not your fault," Ginny said, "There's really nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Tonks answered, "Try not to worry, okay? I don't want you to go through any added stress…"

Ginny snorted.

"You're only going to be gone on a highly dangerous poison confiscation mission. Nothing to worry about I'm sure…"

Tonks just smiled and kissed Ginny on the lips.

"Was worth a shot right?"

**WP**

"Kingsley? I need to talk to you mate," Tonks said.

"Tonks?" Kingsley said, looking surprised, "It's five in the morning. I thought your group didn't leave until ten…"

"It doesn't," Tonks said sitting in the chair that Kingsley had indicated, "Kingsley…" she stopped and ran a finger through her navy blue hair. She couldn't really believe she was doing this, "I can't go on this mission," she said, "I'm used to risking my neck by now, but I can't do this to Ginny. Not two weeks before our wedding. We didn't even need to do this right away; Petrie's just trying to make a name for himself, which is all very well, but…I don't know, can't you push this back a month?"

"I can't," Kingsley said, "but there is something I can do, if you're serious about not wanting to go. You know this could be a great opportunity for you to earn another credit?"

"I know," Tonks said, "but that's really…I'm not worried about it. I've got time."

"Then," Kingsley began, "I will take you off of the project. There is another Silver around your status that can go instead."

Tonks sighed with relief.

"However," he said, "I do have an assignment for you. Should you accept and do well in the next week, you will earn your last three credits."

Tonks's intuition had been refined to the point where you could call it a highly crafted art now. She knew she wasn't about to like what he was about to tell her…

"I'm transferring you to the Novice Training Base," he said, smiling at Tonks's look of outrage, "I've been thinking about you for this job for a while now. I was going to wait until you got back from this mission, but seeing as you don't want to go…"

"What am I going to be doing?" Tonks sputtered. For a high ranking Auror like Tonks, getting transferred from field missions to the Training Base was like going from meals of shrimp scampi to oatmeal…

"You will be the Defensive Training Coordinator," Kingsley explained, "Should you make Captain, you will be promoted to Head of Defensive Training."

_Well_, she thought, _that's not horrible. At least I'll still be working, instead of some desk job…_

"I'll take it," Tonks smiled, hair turning purple. She thought briefly of her recent accident, but pushed it from her mind. It would be worth it...

"Good!" Kingsley said.

He summoned a piece of parchment toward him and scribbled a message on it.

"Take that to the Transfers office. They'll give you the paperwork you need, and you'll be able to shadow MacDonald for a while before he leaves."

"Thanks Kingsley," Tonks said, taking the paper and exiting his office.

She walked down the hall, reading the details of her transfer. About halfway down the page she stopped. Field Aurors tended to wonder why Captains who taught the Novices never seemed to want to go back to field work. This had to be part of the reason. She had just been given a huge raise. She vaguely remembered someone once telling her that the people held in highest esteem were teachers and Aurors; but for some reason they weren't paid that much. Tonks guessed when they were put together they commanded even higher respect and it actually came out in their earnings...

"Wow," she breathed.

**WP**

Tonks peeked into the bedroom. Ginny was sitting on the bed, reading a book. It was five o'clock. Tonks had decided to surprise her, so she hadn't bothered to owl and say that she wasn't going. Needless to say, Ginny jumped about a mile when the purple haired witch entered their room.

"What the hell Tonks?" Ginny asked, very confused.

"I got promoted!" Tonks grinned, hair changing from purple to pink.

"What?" Ginny asked excitedly, "You made Captain?"

"Not exactly," Tonks began.

She told Ginny what had happened that morning. When she finished, the redhead squeaked happily and tackled her.

"This means you won't have to go risking you neck, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tonks laughed, "but that's not even the best part."

"What's the best part?"

"Well, we might have to wait until the summer," Tonks began, fishing some paperwork out of her work bag and handing it to Ginny, "but now, we can totally afford that honeymoon we wanted…"

Ginny looked at Tonks's transfer papers. Tonks just laughed as Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor…

**_LbN: Yay for honeymoons and reasons to keep this story going!!! Shoot me a review!_**


	11. Butterflies

**_Note from LbN: Almost to the wedding!!!_**

**WP**

Rose Weasley watched the adults in front of her. Her mommy was sitting in a chair with a smile on her face while her aunt Ginny paced back and forth. They had been talking for a while now. She had been allowed to stay because…what had her mommy said? Something about not wanting her to be…corrupted? Yes that was it. She didn't know what the word meant exactly, she just knew that it meant she couldn't hang out with her Daddy and Uncle Harry.

She had stayed on the bed, quietly coloring, but listening intently. Her aunt was nervous, she could tell. Every so often, she picked up a word she didn't know, like "irreversible". "Insatiable" was another one. She had been utterly confused when her aunt had described her future aunt as such, but whatever it meant, her mommy said she hadn't wanted to know that… It had something to do with the honeymoon, that's what they had been talking about. She knew better than to ask what it was; they'd probably make her go to her room. She'd ask her Daddy later, or Uncle Fred. They were going over the wedding plans for tomorrow. Now, her aunt looked really nervous…

She chose another crayon and looked up when Ginny sat down.

"It's just…so permanent, you know?" her aunt said.

"Yeah," her mommy told her, "but is there anyone you'd rather be 'permanent' with?"

"No," Ginny grinned, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Hermione laughed, "Look, I felt this way before I married Ron. Everybody gets cold feet before their weddings…"

Abandoning her attempts to act unconfused and quiet, Rose piped up,

"What? Her feet are cold?" she asked, with what was unmistakably Ron's WTF expression.

"No," Hermione laughed, picking the girl up and hugging her, "It just means Aunt Ginny has some butterflies about tomorrow."

"Ohhhh," Rose said nodding.

Her mommy and aunt went back to talking and Rose had an idea. They were distracted, now was her chance to ask her daddy what some of those words meant. She really wanted to know, since her mommy had blushed on a few of them…

"Mommy? I'm thirsty," she said, wriggling out of her mother's arms.

"Go ask Daddy for a drink," Hermione said.

Ha! It worked. Rose walked to the door and pulled it closed behind her. Walking down the stairs, she saw her daddy and Uncle Harry in the living room. She ran up to them.

"Hi Daddy!" she said.

"Hey Rosie!" Ron picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Did you know that Aunt Ginny and Aunt Tonks are going to Italy this summer?" Rose asked, "You know, for their honeymoon?"

"Uh-huh," Ron said, "Aunt Ginny told me."

Rose waited a moment, then asked,

"Daddy, what does the word…in—insatable? No, insatiable; what does insatiable mean?"

She laughed when Harry spit out the mead he had been drinking. Standing up, still carrying Rose, Ron yelped,

"Hermione!"

The two women came to the top of the stairs.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up laughing Harry!" Ron grinned, then turned back to his wife, "Who's corrupting our daughter now?"

Rose had a feeling she wouldn't be allowed to sit in on adult conversations again…

**_LbN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Shoot me a review!_**


	12. The Big Day

**_Note from LbN: Woohoo! We finally made it to the wedding! Enjoy!_**

**WP**

Neville had outdone himself. Gorgeous white flowers, frosted with blue and under domes of silver snow, lined the aisles. There were white roses lining the small platform at the front of the hall. Draco's three tier, red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting stood at the back of the enormous hall, glittering to match the flowers. Tonks had somehow scored one of the Ministry's larger ceremony halls for that day. It was a good thing, too, since Ginny's entire family had shown up. Something about being the youngest Weasley, and a girl, had made her relatives, from close to extremely distant, flock to her and Tonks's big day.

Each witch had, just now, entered a state of calm so complete, that their respective wedding parties were a little weirded out. Tonks wouldn't stop grinning. Sure, she was nervous, but she couldn't think of anything that she would be this happy to be nervous about. Fred and George were taking bets on how long it took their sister to get…ahem…distracted, by Tonks's choice of outfit. That should have annoyed Tonks a little, but again, in her current mood, the only thing that could have annoyed her was Voldemort coming back from the dead and crashing the wedding…She simply rolled her eyes at the twins and let Padma put her now jet black hair into barrettes on each side.

Ginny's calm was a little different; it actually wasn't. Ron smiled brightly as his sister skipped around the waiting room. She wasn't nervous anymore, but had gotten incredibly hyper in the last few minutes. Ginny ignored the amused looks she was getting and began to amuse Rose by casting her Patronus and letting her niece try to catch it. She was in such a good mood, she couldn't waste it.

**WP**

They had decided that they would both walk down the aisle; Tonks going first. Since she had popped the question, she thought she should be the one to wait at the alter.

As the music stuck up again, she smiled at her father and mother, who both blew her kisses before turning to watch Rose come up the aisle, scattering flower pedals in front of her aunt. The smile never left Ginny's face as her father walked her down the aisle. When they reached the platform, he kissed her cheek, placed her hand in Tonks's, and sat down with her mother next to Tonks's parents. Their mothers were already in tears…

Grinning at one another, Ginny and Tonks turned to the wizard who was presiding over the ceremony. Ginny indulged in a quick once over of her wife, privately thinking that it was going to be a _**long**_ reception…Their bonding wizard cleared his throat softly. With a warm smile at each of them, he began,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two faithful souls. Today we celebrate as Ms. Nymphadora Tonks and Ms. Ginny Weasley embark on the next stage of their lives, together. As a testament to their love and devotion for one another, they share this beautiful occasion with you, their loved ones."

"Do you Nymphadora Andromeda, take Ginevra Molly to be your wife?"

"I do," Tonks said with a supremely happy smile.

"And do you Ginevra Molly, take Nymphadora Andromeda to be your wife?"

"I do," Ginny grinned.

"Then, I declare you both bonded for life!"

He raised his wand over their heads and a shower of silver, blue, and purple sparks cascaded down and swirled around them. Ginny and Tonks kissed; lost in their own little world for what felt like forever, but was actually only about six seconds. When they broke apart, everyone was on their feet, applauding the happy newlyweds…

**WP**

It had been hell, since it was a Muggle song, trying to find a way to play it. Ginny had, a week ago, finally taken the problem to her father, who had come through magnificently.

Tonks had let Ginny pick the song for the first dance; mostly because it wouldn't have gotten done if it had been left to her. They had so many that they loved, for so many different reasons, that the metamorphmagus wouldn't have been able to choose. So, when it came time for them to open the dance, Tonks was pretty curious to see what Ginny had chosen. She quirked an eyebrow and smiled at her new wife when she heard the opening bars of the song:

**I've been staring at the sky tonight  
Marvelling and passing time  
Wondering what to do with daylight  
Until I can make you mine  
You are the one I want, you are the one I want **

I've been thinking of changing my mind  
It never stays the same for long  
But of all the things I know for sure  
You're the only certain one  
You are the one I want, you are the one I want 

**  
I won't find what I am looking for  
If I only "see" by keeping score  
'Cos I know now you are so much more than arithmetic **

'Cos if I add, if I subtract  
If I give it all, try to take some back  
I've forgotten the freedom that comes from the fact  
That you are the sum  
So you are the one  
I want

When the years are showing on my face  
And my strongest days are gone  
When my heart and flesh depart this place  
From a life that sung your song

You'll still be the one I want

You'll still be the one I want

You'll still be the one I want

You'll still be the one I want 

Neither witch even registered the clapping or the people now making their way onto the dance floor. At that moment, the only thing in the world that mattered to them, was each other…

**_Fin_**

**_LbN: The song is "Arithmetic" by Brooke Fraser. Hope you guys liked it, cuz there's going to be a sequel! Shoot me a review!_**


End file.
